[unreadable] The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for an APS Conference on the "Immunological and Pathophysiological Mechanisms in Inflammatory Bowel Disease," scheduled for September 8-11, 2004 in Snowmass, Colorado. This Conference is designed to bring together scientists from all over the world who have been involved in research or have research interest in the broad area of inflammatory bowel disease. It represents the first in a series of "Translational - Bench to Bedside" conferences sponsored by the American Physiological Society. The scientific program has been organized based upon two features that have proven extremely successful in previous APS conferences: 1) a strong scientific program with participant interaction, and 2) an emphasis on emerging research performed by young investigators. The involvement of promising young investigators creates an enthusiastic forum for celebrating the creativity and energy of emerging scientists. The fundamental goal of the Conference is to provide an in-depth understanding of the latest developments in the pathophysiological mechanisms responsible for experimental and clinical IBD. The conference will provide attendees with an opportunity to exchange the latest information relating to the initiation, perpetuation and treatment of chronic gut inflammation. [unreadable] The specific aims of this proposal include: [unreadable] 1) to convene an internationally recognized and interdisciplinary group of investigators to an APS Conference focusing on the study of intestinal bowel disease. [unreadable] 2) to promote the wide-spread participation of young scientists in this Conference, with an emphasis on women and underrepresented minorities, through the establishment of a travel award program; and [unreadable] 3) to interest new investigators and students in pursuing research opportunities in IBD by presenting the latest state-of-the-art advances in both experimental and clinical IBD with the overall objective of relating how these new data may prove useful in treatment of IBD patients. [unreadable] [unreadable]